Substance P is a naturally occurring undecapeptide belonging to the tachykinin family of peptides, the latter being so-named because of their prompt contractile action on extravascular smooth muscle tissue. The receptor for substance P is a member of the superfamily of G protein-coupled receptors.
The neuropeptide receptor for substance P (NK-1) is widely distributed throughout the mammalian nervous system (especially brain and spinal ganglia), the circulatory system and peripheral tissues (especially the duodenum and jejunum) and are involved in regulating a number of diverse biological processes.
The central and peripheral actions of the mammalian tachykinin substance P have been associated with numerous inflammatory conditions including migraine, rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, and inflammatory bowel disease as well as mediation of the emetic reflex and the modulation of central nervous system (CNS) disorders such as Parkinson's disease (Neurosci. Res., 1996, 7, 187–214), anxiety (Can. J. Phys., 1997, 75, 612–621) and depression (Science, 1998, 281, 1640–1645).
Evidence for the usefulness of tachykinin receptor antagonists in pain, headache, especially migraine, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, attenuation of morphine withdrawal, cardiovascular changes, oedema, such as oedema caused by thermal injury, chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, asthma/bronchial hyperreactivity and other respiratory diseases including allergic rhinitis, inflammatory diseases of the gut including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease, ocular injury and ocular inflammatory diseases has been shown in “Tachykinin Receptor and Tachykinin Receptor Antagonists”, J. Auton. Pharmacol., 13, 23–93, 1993.
Furthermore, Neurokinin 1 receptor antagonists are being developed for the treatment of a number of physiological disorders associated with an excess or imbalance of tachykinin, in particular substance P. Examples of conditions in which substance P has been implicated include disorders of the central nervous system such as anxiety, depression and psychosis (WO 95/16679, WO 95/18124 and WO 95/23798).
The neurokinin-1 receptor antagonists are further useful for the treatment of motion sickness and for treatment induced vomiting.
In addition, in The New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 340, No. 3 190–195, 1999 has been described the reduction of cisplatin-induced emesis by a selective neurokinin-1-receptor antagonist.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,938 describes a method for treating a psychoimmunologic or a psychosomatic disorder by administration of a tachykinin receptor, such as NK-1 receptor antagonist.